Akatsuki Mother
by Tsuki Hoshigaki
Summary: She wasn't human. She was like a mother to those that didn't seem human. Now the Akatsuki are in need of her abilities, will she aid them: her children? Rated for a certain someone's language. ?XOC
1. Chapter 1

Testing out a new story, lemme know what you think. BTW, if you are interested Nneka is an Ibo (Igbo) word meaning 'Mother Supreme' The beginning will have several time skips; it is just to establish a few things. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki or Naruto, I do own Nneka and a couple of her brothers and sisters.**

XxXxXxXxX

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" a young, white haired boy shouted. His bright violet eyes glaring at the man in front of him.

"Now listen here boy-"

"You're not my damn father!"

"I'm all you got left boy so suck it up!" The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was only for a few minutes.

"This isn't over yet." The boy spoke before walking away to his room.

"Damnit Hidan, get your ass back here!" The man yelled to no avail. The door to Hidan's room slammed shut and locked. A six-year old Hidan threw himself on his bed, cursing silently. His eyes widened suddenly as a though came to his head. '_**Run away'**_ It was brilliant.

He rose from his bed and began scurrying around the room grabbing his clothes and random objects and throwing them on his bed. From his closet he pulled out a back-pack and started to stuff his things into the bag. Halfway through the handle on his door rattled.

"Hidan open the door!" the man shouted. When Hidan did not answer he began banging on the door, shouting random obscenities. The man finally broke down the door minutes later only to find it empty. Hidan had jumped out the window in his room and was currently running through the forest that surrounded the house. After a while he came to a small, worn-out, dirt path where he decided to rest a while. He took his back-pack off then sat down with his back against a tree and placed the pack next to him. Eyes closed he began to doze slightly.

He was woken up minutes later by a soft, angelic humming. He brought his head up to discover the owner of the voice was a young woman walking towards him. She had waist length brown-red hair and a slender, curvy body. Her eyes were a unique mix between gold, silver, and blue.

Upon reaching him she knelt down next to him, her presence emitting a peaceful aura.

"Tell me child, what are you doing out here by yourself?" She spoke softly as she stared into his awestruck eyes.

"I-I'm running away…I have no family left." Hidan answered distractedly. She smiled at him.

"Come with me child I shall be your mother now." He merely nodded as he stood and followed her. She smiled down at him as he took hold of the hem of her long, tan, spring dress and followed beside her.

XxXxXxXxX – **Eight years later**

Nneka stood in the kitchen humming softly as she made a batch of onigiri, a congratulatory gift for her son. She smiled upon hearing the door opening and slamming, then the 'thumping' of feet as he ran into the kitchen.

"I fucking did it! The bastards finally passed me!" he shouted joyously as he showed off his new hitae-ate that hung around his neck, bearing the symbol of Yugakure, the village in the steam.

"I am so proud of you! Here I made you a treat." She spoke holding out the plate. Hidan grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth. "Have you met your team yet?"

"Nn, I'b 'ot to 'eet dem at de 'ark 'n uhn 'r" He said with his mouth stuffed with onigiri; translation, 'No, I've got to meet them at the park in an hour'.

"Try not to show off too much, 'kay?" She spoke playfully patting his slicked-back hair covered head.

"Yeah, yeah, those fuckers are nothing compared to me!" Hidan beamed.

"Have you chosen a weapon yet?"

"I like the scythe 'cus I look fucking awesome with it"

"Here," she handed him the plate of onigiri, "eat the rest of these and go clean your scythe child" His smile grew bigger as he grabbed the plate and ran into his room. Forty-five minutes later Nneka finished cleaning up the kitchen just as Hidan came running down from his room with his single-bladed scythe latched to his back, a cord attaching it to his arm.

"I know how much it pleases you but try not to get hurt too badly." She called to him as he ran out the door.

XxXxXxXxX – **Six years later**

Nneka and Hidan, now 20, stood in the kitchen cleaning up from that night's dinner. "Hidan I think it is about time I introduced you to a brother of mine." She spoke softly. Nneka was what humans had came to call a titan, the child of an angel and a demon.

"Demon or god?"

"A god. He believes you will be a valuable follower if you were to convert to his ways. Make yourself presentable he will be here in an hour." Hidan grinned as he ran to his room to prepare. Nneka finished cleaning the kitchen and sure enough, and hour later there came a knock at the front door. She opened it, allowing a man in a black robe to walk in before closing it back. The robed figure removed his hood then embraced Nneka.

"My dear sister it is good to see you once again." Hid deep, dark voice resounded as he let go of her.

"Yes it is. Shall I call him down?" He nodded in response. "Hidan it is time!" She called. Seconds later he came bounding down from his room, wearing only his black pants and his scythe strapped to his back.

"Greetings Hidan. I am Lord Jashin. My sister has told me much about you: of your loyalty to a single individual, of your sadistic ways, as well as your brashness. All these are key characteristics that my followers share. Therefore I come before you to make you an irresistible offer. Convert to my religion and be rewarded with complete immortality."

Hidan remained silent for a few seconds, "What do you require in return?"

"A simple ritual in which blood must be spilt upon my mark."

"I accept your offer, my Lord" Hidan spoke as he bowed. Jashin smirked as he placed a hand on Hidan's forehead. The hand began to glow a dark purple as Jashin granted him the aforementioned abilities. Minutes later the glowing stopped and Hidan fell to his knees exhausted, his scythe now consisting of three blades rather than the one. From his pocket Jashin produced a long chain; on it was a pendant of an upside down triangle within a circle. He placed it around Hidan's neck.

Jashin then turned to Nneka, "Let him rest to two days, then you may train him in his new abilites. I shall keep in touch with you through the rosary from now on. Farewell." With that he left.

"How do you feel Hidan?" Nneka asked as she helped him to stand. He was breathing heavily.

"Fucking tired…" he managed to mumble. Nneka chuckled as she walked him to his room where he stayed for the next two days.

XxXxXxXxX

There you have it, the preview for "Akatsuki Mother"

Lemme know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Sorry for being gone for so long, I've been having some family issues and couldn't get any inspiration because they've been making me depressed...buuuuut now I'm back and I'll try to update my crap lol.

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any characters from Naruto, just Nneka and any of her family, except for Jashin.**

XxXxXxXxX

On the third day he seemed full of energy and went straight to the Kage to request a mission so that he may test his new abilities. ..he left the last part out of course.

The Kage complied and sent him on a duo mission with a fellow jounin. The mission would last a week at the most. They would infiltrate the estate of a powerful lord and steal an ancient scroll.

Simple enough.

Hidan ran back home to find Nneka chatting with a man he had never seen before. The mystery man had thick, mid-back length, black hair. His eyes were coal black. He had two lines under his eyes, from lack over many years most likely. He appeared to be in his late twenties or early thiries.

Hidan was confused at first when he walked in. The man had said something that Nneka had found funny, and so she laughed. Hidan was not used to seeing her laugh.

"Who the fuck is he?" Hidan asked once her laughter died down.

"This is Toshi, he helped me to carry my bags from the market." Nneka answered. Hidan glared at Toshi suspisiously before speaking again, "I have a damn mission so I'll be gone for a week."

Nneka's look grew serious, "Already? You have hardly had any time to practice your new abilities." Nneka spoke concerned.

"That's why I took this fucking mission, to test my powers." Nneka still held a concerned look but let it go. "Alright but do not overdue it."

Hesitantly Hidan continued to his room to pack some clothes and what not for the week. He threw the pack over his shoulder then headed back into the living room. Right as he was to walk out of the house Nneka stopped him, "If ever you need aid just pray." She advised. He nodded in response as he turned and left.

Outside the gates he met up with his assigned partner, a male that looked to be a few years older. The two did not speak to each other at all during the whole mission, just Hidan to himself and his obsenities.

For the most of the week they surveyed the grounds, checking where each guard was posted and any open spots they could sneak in. They were not to kill anyone. Unfortunatly, Hidan had just the opposite planned.

On the sixth night they checked out of the nearby inn and snuck over to the compound. The duo easily made their way inside to the room containing the scroll and took it. As soon as the scroll was picked up, however, a silent alarm was triggered.

Foot-steps were heard coming towards the room as the other jounin silently cursed. Hidan smirked, this would be perfect. The door was quickly thrown open before the two could find an escape route. A troupe of guards entered with the lord at the head.

"Thieves!" The lord yelled pointing at the two, "Kill them both and retrieve my scroll!"

Hidan grabbed his scythe from his back as he prepared for battle. "What are you doing? We were instructed not to kill anyone!" The othe jounin yelled at him.

"Well too fucking bad 'cus these shits are going to die!" Hidan charged at the guards slicing threw them easily.

Within a minute all of them were dead, leaving the lord left.

_'Draw my mark on the floor beneath you' _came Jashin's voice in Hidan's mind. Hidan hastely drew the symbol with the blood of the guards he had killed. Using his scythe he pulled the lord into the circle and began stabbing him repeatedly. Hidan pulled the scythe out from the mangled body that could hardly even be recognized as a human anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" his partner yelled from behind him. Hidan turned to find the man covered in blood that Hidan had splattered everywhere. "The Kage shall hear of this!" The man yelled at him just before running off back to Yugakure.

"Ah shit, Mother isn't gonna' be too happy 'bout this..." Hidan mumbled to himself. He quickly made his way back to Nneka to warn her.

XxXxXxXxX

Lightning flashed in the sky as Hidan opened and closed the front door in a single motion. Nneka stood waiting for him. "Mother we have to leave, I've betrayed this damned place, I've betrayed Yugakure." He spoke, looking away ashamed.

"I had a feeling you would do something extreme, so I prepared our things to leave." She spoke in a comforting tone, "However, it is time that you went on your own. There is another child that needs my consoling and mothering."

"But, where will I go I thought you were supposed to help train me with my new abilities." Hidan asked alarmed.

"It appears you are learning them quickly enough. As for where you will go I have taught you well wnough with surviving in the wilderness you will be okay." She gently pulled him down and kissed him on the forehead, "Be safe my child, we will see each other again." With that she disappeared into the air in a cyclone of white flower petals. "I'll do you proud Mother." Hidan spoke softly. Looking down he found a bag sitting in the same spot Nneka and just stood. He threw his bag into it and threw it over his shoulder.

"Lest this fun fucking journy begin." From then on Hidan was a wanted man.

XxXxXxXxX

A young boy of about 9 sat in the center of a massive forest, miles away from any town or village. He was called a freak as he was chased away from his small village. His body consisted of two different colours, black and white, split down the middle. Around his upper body and head was a venus fly-trap like object with green hair to match. From time to time he would talk to himself, argue mostly, sometimes in a soft voice sometimes a dark one. He sat there lost in thought, barely noticing the approaching stanger.

A young woman in a long, tan, spring dress walked over to him. "What are you doing out here all alone child?" She asked with her calming voice.

"We were chased out of our home, _what do you want with a freak like us?_" He questioned her in both his voices. "A freak? No, just special. You are a purple rose in a bush of red roses. Come with me child, I shall protect you." She answered him softly. The two continued down the forest.


End file.
